Talk:Harry Potter
Page Image The current page image is blurry and out of focus. I vote to replace it. Would it be all right if I found three and put them up for a vote? ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:54, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Of course it would be all right. This is a democratic community, meaning that's pretty much what we do here. I only put it up because, since this is a book wiki, I thought pictures from the books would be best, followed by Pottermore pictures then ones from the films, I suppose. --Hunniebunn (talk) 02:26, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I seem to recall there being a discussion back when this wiki first started about whether or not to use film images and it was decided it didn't really matter if we used film stuff in this case. But I don't know where to find it. In any case, the major concern is that if we limit to only that, then our selection of images is very limited. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I see your point. Yes, I suppose then that the film images are preferable, since they are plentiful. I'll have to find a way to integrate that into the Notability policy, since that covers canonicity (to a degree, anyways). --Hunniebunn (talk) 19:29, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay, these are three that I think would be good choices: I'm quite fond of #2, though #3 is good too and has in its favour that it's from the cover of the seventh book (U.S. edition.) ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:13, October 20, 2012 (UTC) My vote goes to either number one or number three; whilst number three does come from the books, number one as good aesthetics and seems more realistic. If ever Harry's face is revealed on Pottermore, we will (I think) be good to use that image. For now, though, there is two votes for three and one for each of the others. --Hunniebunn (talk) 17:37, October 21, 2012 (UTC) O. k., I would say either # 1 or # 3. Like Hunnie Bunn said, # 1 is more realistic and # 3 is from the books. So one of these I would say. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 18:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I suppose all are in favour (to a degree) of number three: ProfessorTofty: "#3 is good too and has in its favour that it's from the cover of the seventh book (U.S. edition.)" Harry granger: "O. k., I would say either # 1 or # 3. Like Hunnie Bunn said, # 1 is more realistic and # 3 is from the books. So one of these I would say" Hunniebunn: "My vote goes to... number three; whilst number three does come from the books..." Please note that some portions of above quotes, though derived from above comments, leave some parts of said comments unstated. This was done for informative and democratic purposes (in short, to prove that votes go to #3). --Hunniebunn (talk) 19:02, October 21, 2012 (UTC)